


Some Stuff Happened

by orphan_account



Series: JJSeung-Verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Cringe, Drabble, JJ - Freeform, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Seung-Gil - Freeform, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little texting fic that made me want to actually die while writing





	Some Stuff Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys this is actually terrible, but I wanted to post it anyway because I have no shame or morals so here you go. Flame me in the comments. I deserve it.

The texts were aptly ignored at first. 

Jj!leroy15 is typing...

Jj!leroy15: hiii!!!!

A sigh of defeat was heard from Seung-Gil's room and it definitely wasn't his dog. It was only a matter of time till JJ unearthed his Instagram. Somehow the Canadian had unearthed all the other skaters Instagrams as well.

It probably wasn't particularly hard though. Like, they're all pretty popular.

But, Seung-Gil? Why didn't you just put your account on private.

Hahahah, because he's an idiot.

He did block him though.

But you know, the other skater had managed to get his phone number so the onslaught continued.

Unknown contact: why did u block me :((((

A groan of annoyance could be heard.

Seung-Gil figured if he blocked JJ again the media would take it as some inane sign of rivalry so he submitted to adding the man to his phone. He's just turn off notifications and wouldn't reply.  
Easy.

Haha, no.

*****

JJ: Seung-Gillllll u can't ignore me 4evah

Seung-Gil: Who did you even get my number off???

Weakling. Giving into pressure is never good 

JJ: Omg u actually responded. Hello!!!!! Sara Crispino gave it 2 me!!!

Seung-Gil could feel the on-set of a headache coming on. This guy was way too excited about everything.

He had only given Sara his number to get a few moments of silence at Rostelecom. It placated her for a bit thank god but now it seems it's came back to bite him in his stony ass.

Fun times were a-coming

******

It went on like this for a while. JJ would text him his whole daily and nightly routine without fail and that would be punctuated with exclamations of supposed sadness on JJ's part due to the read receipts and no replies he was getting. And then one day Seung-Gils curiosity and ass-hole disposition got the better of him.

Seung-Gil: Why do you keep texting me? Like I'm obviously ignoring you ???

JJ: oml a reply!!! eh, you're ignoring me? :( i thought you were happy just to read ??

Seung-Gil: I don't understand why you're texting me? I haven't made an attempt to be friendly and I wasn't planning on it.

JJ: :( ur so blunt Seung-Gil. I guess im just lonely, idek -\\_(•.•_/

Lonely.

Seung-Gil: Go annoy your fiancée then. I'm not up for friendships with lonely people. Or really anyone. 

JJ: we kind of separated... she like, started making these really homophobic comments? after the GPF? then i found out she was fucking around with some guys behind my back so yeah...

Oh....Oh. JJ was bisexual wasn't he? His hands tightened around his phone as he read that. He never had any sympathy for cheaters let alone homophobes. But still...

Seung-Gil: Sorry to hear that. But I'm still not interested in being friends with you.

JJ: oh okay then.  
JJ: :(

Seung-Gil sighed happily and put down his phone. That's that sorted.

*****

Silence. Was. Maddening.

As Seung-Gil picked up the phone he mentally berated himself. He was meant to be the stoic cold skater that didn't socialise with..

Anyone.

He furrowed his eyebrows at that.

It didn't seem a great way to live but he just didn't happen to be a very social person from even when he was just a child. But he had to admit he strangely missed the way JJ blew up his phone with every little thing he was doing and when Seung-Gil had asked him to stop he had meant it. And JJ did 

And that was the problem. Seung-Gil sincerely thought that JJ wouldn't stop. That he'd ignore his wishes and keep going. But his phone hadn't pinged with so much as a smiley face from the Canadian skater. Seung-Gil hated how it made him feel empty. They weren't even friends for fuck's sake!

Didn't stop him from picking up his phone and typing hello.

JJ: i knew u'd come back eventually!

A few minutes pass because Seung-Gil really isn't sure what to say. He's pretty bad at this whole socialising thing.

JJ: hello?! u missed me, didn't u? ;)

Seung-Gil: -_-

It actually got significantly easier to talk after that. Of course they both had training. Seung-Gil wasn't going to have a repeat of last year and he's sure JJ felt the same but they spent most of their free time conversing, eventually switching back to Instagram due to international usage charges.

Well Seung-Gil didn't have entirely as many messages as JJ, that man sent string after string of messages completely disregarding the unwritten social rule of double-texting. Seung-Gil found it annoying at first but then it started to grow...

Endearing.

Everything about JJ did really. Seung-Gil saw that he was actually a deep person with feelings and experiences and not just a cocky bastard with a puppy-like streak. Sometimes they would chat late into the night for one of them and Seung-Gil hated to admit it but he really looked forward to these. Like way too much.

 

Jj!leroy15 is typing....

hey!!!! i have a free few weeks coming up, is there any way you could come to Canada??? our next competition together isn't for ages and i haven't seen you in ages either!!! :(

seungillee is typing....  
Woah, you just want me to up and fly to Canada?? I don't know JJ, I mean I would love to, but I have to train.

 

there is literally an ice rink two seconds away from my house, and you could do with a break anyway. bring your coach if you want!

Fine.

 

Some stuff happened in Canada that trip. Some very heavy stuff. Let's just say Seung-Gil realised he wasn't straight ;)


End file.
